


The True Way of Beating a Dark Lord

by sheltie1987



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has just found out how to beat Voldemort once and for all. But as he goes to face his destiny one person stops him. Warning sexual content in this not for readers under 18. Complete one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The True Way of Beating a Dark Lord

**The True Way of Beating a Dark Lord**

 

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Harry Potter_

 

 

 

 

**A/N: I know this belongs in Brainy Girls, but I didn’t want to move it. This was in my HP oneshot series I had in ff.net, but I took it out and now it’s a stand alone story on this site. Enjoy!**

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

Harry couldn’t believe it. He had to died for this madness to end. He sighed and accepted his fate. Dumbledore had told him and that meant he had to. He walked down the stone steps and made his out of the castle. He was close to the Great Hall when he heard a familiar voice.

 

“And just where do you think you’re going Harry James Potter?”

 

Harry gulped. It was Hermione. He couldn’t face Hermione now. Not when he knew his fate. He tried to ignore her and go on, but some kind of invisible force kept him rooted in spot.

 

“Harry, are you going to answer me?” Hermione asked sternly.

 

“I’m going to finish this war, Hermione” Harry said still with his back towards his best friend.

 

Hermione didn’t need to look at Harry’s face to know what he was planning. She’d been his best friend for many years and she just knew.

 

“You will not be sacrificing yourself Harry” she said sternly.

 

Harry winced. He hoped that Hermione wouldn’t figure out what he was doing. But he had forgotten that this was Hermione Granger, brightest witch of this age.

 

“No choice Hermione. I have no choice” he said in a defeated tone.

 

Hermione moved so she was standing in front of Harry.

 

“There’s always a choice Harry. We’ll think of a way to beat him. This isn’t the only way” she said desperately.

 

“This is the only way Hermione. I’ll beat him finally and you and Ron will have a nice life together” Harry said.

 

“Sod Ron, I don’t give a damn about him. Harry, I am not going to let you do this” Hermione said loudly as tears escaped her eyes.

 

Harry was shocked that Hermione swore, but then when he saw her cry and he couldn’t help himself. He wrapped his arms around Hermione and kissed her. If he was going to die he might as well kiss a girl he truly liked.

 

Hermione gasped when Harry’s lips touched hers. They felt so good. Better than the kiss she shared with Ron. That was disgusting compared to this. This was heaven. She wrapped her arms around Harry’s neck to keep him there. This was a true first kiss. The one with Ron didn’t count at all. There was no heat, no passion, no spark. She felt her body heat up with the kiss and she yearned for more. Her hips pushed against Harry’s.

 

Harry groaned as his cock began to harden against Hermione’s pelvis. He felt her grinding against him and he couldn’t fight it anymore.

 

“Bloody hell” Harry gasped as they finally pulled away.

 

“Harry, please don’t go through with this” Hermione pleaded.

 

“I have to Hermione, it’s the only way” Harry said.

 

“Like fucking hell it is” Hermione growled.

 

Harry was stunned as he was still not used to Hermione swearing.

 

“Come on Harry, we’re going to beat Voldemort the only that will keep you alive also” Hermione said as she dragged Harry off.

 

“Hermione, where are we going?” Harry asked.

 

Hermione said nothing then they stopped at a certain seventh floor corridor. She paced back and forth three times then a door appeared. She grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him in.

 

The room had a huge bed with a polar bear skin rug in front of a roaring fireplace. Mirrors on the ceiling and walls.

 

“What’s this Hermione?” Harry gasped.

 

“We’re going to fuck Harry. This is how you are going to beat Voldemort” Hermione said in a determined voice.

 

Harry was a gaping fish as Hermione pulled him further into the room. She tossed him on the bed and stripped off her clothes. She took off Harry’s and soon they were both naked. Hermione not letting her nerves catch up to her jumped on Harry and kissed him hard as she pressed herself hard against Harry.

 

Harry groaned feeling Hermione nude body against his and his hands gently hesitantly caressed Hermione’s arms. Never going anywhere close where she wanted him to actually touch.

 

“Touch me Harry, I want you to” Hermione growled.

 

Harry gulped, but obeyed. His hands hesitantly traveled to her chest. He found that the two flesh globes felt warm and soft under his touch. Hermione groaned as Harry groped her.

 

“Yes Harry, touch me” she said as she pushed her chest into Harry’s hands.

 

Harry started to get more confident and worked Hermione’s breasts and her nipples. Each time he passed over the erect nubs she would gasp and want more.

 

“It’s time Harry” Hermione panted.

 

Her cunt was wet enough and she knew she was more than ready. She hovered over Harry’s rod and held it with one hand as she slowly lowered herself. She impaled herself onto Harry’s pike and moaned all the way. Harry felt his little head hit Hermione’s hymen. Hermione rose up and slammed down breaking her virginity. She winced in pain and bit back the yelp that wanted to go out. Her eyes was closed due to the sharp pain.

 

Harry was worried since Hermione hadn’t moved. He was about to speak when Hermione opened her eyes.

 

“I’m fine Harry” she said.

 

She then began going up and down on Harry doing a pace that she liked. Harry groaned as he fought the urge to grab Hermione’s hips and force to go faster.

 

“Hermione” he gasped.

 

“Like that Harry” Hermione panted.

 

She then rotated her hips and grinded her cunt onto Harry’s groin. She loved feeling Harry’s cock inside her. It fit so perfectly well. Like it was supposed to be there all along. He was pretty big too, and thick also. He touched every part of her even places where her fingers could never get to. Merlin, she never thought sex would be this thrilling.

 

Harry couldn’t believe the feelings that was surging through him. Hermione’s pussy was gripping and clutching him wanting him to release his load. He had to fight back with all he had not to shoot too soon. But it was hard. His eyes wandered. Hermione’s sweaty body was beautiful. Her breasts swayed with her motions. They looked so good, he wondered if they tasted as good as they looked.

 

“Take them Harry, take my breasts. They’re yours” Hermione moaned knowing what Harry was thinking.

 

Harry lurched up and began devouring Hermione’s fleshy globes. He had no experience at all, but with novice status let him explore and try new things. Hermione seemed to be enjoying this as she gripped Harry’s head to keep it in place.

 

“Yes Harry, yes. Oh fucking god yes!” Hermione groaned.

 

She felt her orgasm coming and she couldn’t stop it. Soon her cunt started to convulse as her nectar exited her body spraying Harry’s groin. Harry felt Hermione’s pussy grip him so tightly that he knew he couldn’t hold back. He thrusted upwards as hard as he could and fired his load deep within his friend.

 

Harry felt his head explode. There was a great pain burning with the focal point being his scar. Black ooze erupted from the mark and Harry began to thrash. Hermione saw this and used all of her remaining strength to hold Harry.

 

“Fight him Harry, fight him. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere. I love you Harry James Potter. I’ve always loved you. You will fight him Harry so we can get married and have kids” Hermione said desperately.

 

Harry heard Hermione’s words and that helped him fight back. He felt Voldemort’s hold loosening and that’s when he fought back in earnest. He used all of his strength, his energy, his love for Hermione to combat the dark lord.

 

It worked the pain subsided. When Harry opened his eyes he found a worried Hermione staring at him.

 

“Hermione” he croaked.

 

“Oh Harry, are you alright?” she asked.

 

“Fine, in fact never better. I did it. We did it. Hermione we defeated him” Harry said.

 

“We did?” Hermione asked.

 

“Yes Hermione, we defeated Voldemort. I felt him die as I beat him. He’s no more than a lifeless body. He tried to use his followers’ magic to combat me, but it failed. They died with him” Harry said happily.

 

“Oh Harry, I’m so happy” Hermione said hugging Harry.

 

They hugged for while til Harry’s fifth appendage rose.

 

“Oh Harry, I see you’re  _up_  for celebrating” Hermione purred.

 

“You bet” Harry said.

 

He then rolled them over so he was on top.

 

“My turn” he said with a grin.

 

“Well then, what are you waiting for” Hermione said wiggling her hips.

 

Harry drove into Hermione with both of them groaning as they connected once more. Harry began pounding away at Hermione loving how her cunt tried to keep him in. The sound of the slapping skin, the squishing of the their juices. It was amazing.

 

“Harry, fuck, Harry, fuck me, fuck me baby” Hermione moaned.

 

Harry dipped his head down and lavished Hermione’s chest savoring her salty taste. Merlin, she tasted so good.

 

Hermione was moaning loud and proud of the way she was getting fucked. Harry was slamming into her so deliciously that this should be a crime. She wrapped her legs around Harry’s waist hoping to keep him in her longer.

 

Soon they both came and they were left panting, trying to catch their breath.

 

“I love you Hermione” Harry said.

 

“I love you too, Harry” Hermione said.

 

They kissed one another and fell asleep. They’d deal with the fallout later.

 

 

**End**

 

 

**A/N: thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
